


Discomfort

by Garance



Series: My english works [27]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce and Clark attend a family meal in Kansas.





	Discomfort

Discomfort

 

Why was he embarrassed ? Bruce wondered when he was attending a family meal with Martha, Clark and Alfred. He had promised Clark for a reason x or y that he would and he probably should not have, especially because he was the worst son-in-law. And god, he had pain in the buttocks ! He would never let Clark make love to him before something important. Dusty was next to him, his head on his lap, somewhere his only bulwark against the ultimate discomfort. Clark was in the chair next to him, he had never seen him smiling like that, Alfred and Martha were in front of them, exchanging recipes. He was seriously wondering what his parents would do in its place, but he did not get an answer, of course. He had practiced eating and having a normal discussion, as normal as human crime and genocide, with Diana, but that did not apply now.

 

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the meal ended, but he had no time to do more before Clark took him to the distant Kansas, deep in the maize. He sat down next to the Kent and stared at the starry sky, slightly covered by a mist of cloud. Clark shook his hand and Bruce turned his head toward him, ignoring the pressure on his poor hand already hurt and bruised. Clark smiled at him, put him on his lap, playing fast to wrap his fingers around his. He blew lightly and put his hands on Superman's face, taking off his glasses and letting them rest on the floor. Clark cooed for a few seconds then kissed him, nibbling his lower lip and continuing to play with his hand. Their tongue bonded, their saliva merged, and their mouths opened with passion for a long kiss. When they parted, they took long breaths and expirations to calm their erratic and uncontrolled breaths.

 

They returned home shortly after to the Kent's house, freshly repainted and renovated, to enjoy a good night of pleasure and sweetness in the countryside.

 

The End


End file.
